meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 077
8:42:00 PM Canto: So! When last we left, there was a standing invitation to dine with the ruler of the city. Wynn had greedily stolen something called the 'Codex' from a dying man. 8:42:07 PM Canto: And everywhere, there were crabs. 8:44:18 PM Janis: ((Are we back on Nation and there are crabs?)) 8:44:42 PM Canto: Yep. Except for the crab thing. 8:45:48 PM Janis: Janis has taken a bunch of dirty leathers and cloaks into the library and is trying to decide which would be the most "party appropriate" 8:46:41 PM Josephine: ... 8:46:44 PM Josephine: ... no, Janis. No. 8:46:56 PM Janis: ((Which you are you?)) 8:47:15 PM Josephine: ((Val. I did change my nick but maybe it hasn't gone through yet.) 8:47:28 PM Janis: ((Not for me yet. It should in a moment)) 8:47:46 PM Janis: What? Look. This one has a little squiggle design thing. Totally fancy. 8:48:45 PM Wynn: Wynn walks in, in her heavy armor, having cleaned and shined it up from the fight earlier. 8:48:45 PM Valerian: ... I won't be able to get the dirt out in the time we have. 8:49:06 PM Wynn: I have the Prestidigitation trinket in my quarters still. 8:49:26 PM Valerian: It would take more than an hour. 8:50:13 PM Nilani: Nilani shows up in a teal dress! dear void, I've had this thing since the iron-scarce plane. 8:50:24 PM Nilani: Hey, guys! 8:50:50 PM Valerian: Nilani! ... that's lovely, very nice color. 8:52:02 PM Janis: ...I may have some of those nice leathers I got way back when we were on the death world...they don't fit quite like they used to, but I can probably break them out. 8:52:45 PM Valerian: Wynn, are you going to stick with armor? 8:52:55 PM Wynn: Don't see why not. 8:53:23 PM Valerian: ... not usually typical party wear, do you have a surcoat? 8:53:33 PM Janis: ...what's a surcoat? 8:53:47 PM Valerian: It goes over your armor. Usually. 8:53:47 PM Janis: Is it like what butlers wear? 8:53:52 PM Janis: Oh. 8:54:11 PM Wynn: No. It would only get tattered or dirty. Or bloody. 8:54:41 PM Valerian: Well yes, but on occasions like these... when we're... all right, slightly less likely to get in a fight. 8:55:29 PM Valerian: Valerian is actually pretty dressed up himself, but the effect is pretty subtle since he's still wearing very plain clothing in almost all black. The embroidery is a bit more ornate, but that's it. 8:57:12 PM Valerian: ... you know, Janis, Holly's clothes should just about fit you. 8:57:19 PM Valerian: I'll be right back. 8:57:27 PM Valerian: Valerian vamooses to get something better. 8:57:36 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks at Janis. 8:57:40 PM Janis: Janis thinks about the way Holly dresses and cringes a litte 8:57:45 PM Janis: *little 8:58:33 PM Canto: So! You guys are all talking about this stuff. Isk walks in with a book under his arm. "What's going on?" 8:58:44 PM Wynn: Dinner with some local ruler. 8:58:48 PM Janis: Wynn got us invited to a party. 8:58:57 PM Janis: She's a codex or something like that. 8:59:04 PM Wynn: Dinner. 8:59:18 PM Canto: Isk looks at Wynn! "Oh, right, the glowing. I thought that was new." 8:59:54 PM Janis: For the record, most times, if we're glowing, that's usually bad. 9:00:34 PM Wynn: I'm guessing Valerian just misses dressing up. Not really sure why else he'd be so insistent. 9:00:49 PM Canto: Isk: Diplomacy. 9:01:04 PM Canto: Isk: It's his thing. He doesn't often get to do his thing. 9:01:09 PM Janis: I think he was hoping to see you dressed up. 9:01:12 PM Canto: Isk: You get to do your thing all the time, Wynn. 9:01:17 PM Wynn: My style of diplomacy is standing over someone wearing 50 pounds of steel. 9:01:41 PM Canto: Isk: Not his, though. 9:01:49 PM Canto: Isk: His is parties and meetings. 9:01:53 PM Canto: Isk: It's his space. 9:01:55 PM Wynn: I just mean that he's gone to get Janis something to wear. 9:02:35 PM Janis: Hopefully it has pockets. Whenever we get dressy, I have to find somewhere to hide my stuff. 9:02:47 PM Janis: And my stuff is pointy. Not fun. 9:05:08 PM Canto: Isk shrugs. "I mean, you're going to a party with Wynn. Fun is forbidden. I wouldn't worry about it." 9:05:18 PM Janis: Janis snrks 9:05:20 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 9:05:24 PM Wynn: Dinner. 9:06:01 PM Canto: Isk: and you look ready to enjoy the hospitality of the natives, that's for sure. 9:06:03 PM Valerian: Valerian returns with a set of clothes for Janis! Plain white blouse, dark brown vest, dark brown pants, soft boots. 9:06:08 PM Nilani: I had the same problem with stashing my knives. Luckily, I found a nice wide belt with pockets on the inside. 9:06:11 PM Valerian: "hospitality." 9:06:14 PM Valerian: Valerian does little air quotes. 9:06:46 PM Canto: Isk: Well. When you guys start a fight, or whatever, let Nation know, I'll be ready with the air support. 9:06:49 PM Janis: Cool! Thanks. 9:06:51 PM Canto: He waves! 9:07:09 PM Wynn: It is just a difference in personality. Where I am has little effect on who or what I am. Others are a bit more fluid. 9:07:11 PM Valerian: ... just make sure Marti knows who to blast. 9:08:19 PM Canto: Isk: Yeah, I know. We'll aim for the angry mob. 9:08:23 PM Canto: He leaves! 9:08:36 PM Janis: Alright! Pants! 9:09:33 PM Valerian: ... I really hope there's not going to be an angry mob. 9:09:42 PM Valerian: Valerian turns around away from Janis and closes his eyes. 9:09:43 PM Janis: Janis goes off to get changed. 9:09:56 PM Canto: Janis goes into the stacks to change her clothes. 9:10:05 PM Valerian: Valerian ensures he is not facing that way. 9:10:12 PM Janis: ((I was gonna leave the room, actually)) 9:10:21 PM Canto: Well, whichever! 9:10:24 PM Canto: You get changed. 9:10:29 PM Janis: ((Right)) 9:10:35 PM Valerian: If there's an angry mob, I've failed. 9:10:50 PM Wynn: I don't see a reason there would be one. 9:11:19 PM Janis: Janis returns moments later. She's wearing everything except the vest which she's draped over her shoulder like a male model with a suit jacket. 9:12:20 PM Janis: Maybe being the codex means getting chased by a mob. We don't really know the ritual here. 9:13:12 PM Valerian: ... true, there are some cases where it wouldn't be a failure, I suppose. 9:13:35 PM Wynn: If that were the case, the guard would have said something. 9:14:46 PM Canto: So! You guys are dressed up. Except for Wynn. 9:15:03 PM Wynn: Wynn is too. In her best armor. Shined and everything. :) 9:15:17 PM Canto: Except for Wynn. 9:16:33 PM Canto: And you guys head out to the Palace of the Regent of Orolion, Lady Evermere. 9:17:39 PM Valerian: I'm hoping to avoid angry mobs for the night. 9:18:04 PM Wynn: It would be nice. 9:18:54 PM Canto: It's easy enough to find, it's this very impressive edifice almost on the opposite side of the city from the Tower. As far as can be. 9:19:10 PM Janis: I dunno. Angry mob might be fun. 9:19:28 PM Janis: This dinner sounds boring. 9:19:36 PM Wynn: Generally they are just normal people caught up in events, not people who deserve smiting. 9:20:20 PM Janis: I wouldn't smite. ...more like graze. Besides, I'm betting a voidship can scare most of them off once we race back to it. 9:20:54 PM Canto: EVeryone give me notice checks. 9:21:05 PM Janis: ((25)) 9:21:08 PM Wynn: (19) 9:25:58 PM Valerian: Nice building. 9:26:35 PM Wynn: Wynn heads up. 9:27:04 PM Canto: So yeah, you guys pass through the city, back through the marketplace that you saw previously. 9:27:07 PM Janis: ................... 9:27:34 PM Janis: Janis looks at something with a weird expression then turns back to the palace 9:27:43 PM Janis: *Or Tower...the building. 9:28:14 PM Valerian: ... what's wrong? 9:28:44 PM Janis: I'm fairly certain the shopkeeper just cheated a guy with magic. 9:29:02 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:29:07 PM Janis: They were haggling, the shopkeeper waved his hand and the customer suddenly doubled the asking price. 9:29:36 PM Wynn: How long do we have before we're expected? 9:29:38 PM Valerian: Maybe that's considered acceptable here. 9:29:47 PM Valerian: ... not long enough. 9:30:22 PM Janis: Janis has her bow and arrows, fyi. 9:31:14 PM Canto: Yeah, you have about an hour, and you're not sure how much longer it'll take you to get to the palace. 9:32:38 PM Wynn: We'll bring it up with our host then. She's supposed to be a leader of this place, right? 9:33:04 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 9:33:19 PM Wynn: And if that is not suitable, we'll still be here tomorrow and can deal with it then. Remember him. 9:34:27 PM Canto: You make your way to the palace before long! There are two guards out front, each one flanked by one of those Shield Guardians. These are a lot more ornate then the one you saw earlier today, guilded and fancy and rather Royal Guard looking. 9:35:10 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 9:35:20 PM Janis: Janis waves "Hi" 9:35:22 PM Valerian: Shield guardians. Interesting. 9:36:00 PM Canto: Yep. They look you guys up and down, eyeing Wynn's armor a bit askance. "What's your business?" 9:36:14 PM Janis: We were invited to dinner. 9:36:29 PM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes at the one who eyed her. 9:37:03 PM Canto: One of the guards holds a hand out expectantly! 9:37:28 PM Wynn: Wynn hands him the invitation. 9:38:39 PM Valerian: We're really not acquainted with the protocols here. 9:38:43 PM Valerian: Any tips? 9:38:47 PM Canto: He takes it and looks it over. "Ah. Thank you. " He turns the invitation over to the other guard, who inspects it and nods at the first. The two Shield Guardians lumber over and pull the two halfs of the heavy doors open. 9:39:21 PM Canto: They eye Wynn's armor, and Janis' bow and arrows. "Clearly." 9:39:41 PM Wynn: Is there a problem? 9:39:53 PM Janis: Janis leans over to Wynn "Maybe Val was right about the coat." 9:40:33 PM Valerian: It's a custom; she's a devotee of St. Cuthbert and they're not big on fancy clothing, whereas armor is considered appropriate at court occasions. 9:40:54 PM Janis: And I'm a bounty hunter. I have a bow. 9:41:08 PM Janis: ...it's my thing. 9:42:56 PM Canto: The first Guard shrugs. The second Guard frowns. "It implies a certain level of distrust and a lack of faith in our ability to keep you safe. It's almost an insult." 9:43:13 PM Canto: The first Guard makes at face at the second. "Oh, lighten up." 9:43:17 PM Valerian: Hm. Is there a room inside where we could change, perhaps? 9:43:18 PM Wynn: You wear a uniform when on duty, yes? 9:44:20 PM Wynn: I am always on duty. It is not a matter of my judgment of your skill to perform your duty. 9:45:03 PM Nilani: Others may not see it that way. 9:45:20 PM Wynn: Not to be curt, but that's not my problem. 9:46:47 PM Valerian: ... Janis, maybe you should put the bow away, at least. 9:47:00 PM Canto: Guard 2: Hmph. So it's other people's problem, never your own? Is this god of yours a god of deflection? 9:47:22 PM Valerian: ... seriously, is there a room inside where we could change, perhaps? 9:47:46 PM Canto: Guard 1: There is, yes. And don't mind him. 9:47:50 PM Canto: He indicates his compatriot. 9:48:05 PM Canto: The door is wide open. 9:48:11 PM Valerian: If we go back we'll be late, that's all. All right, where would that be? 9:48:13 PM Janis: Janis takes the bow off and hands it to Val for safe keeping. 9:48:21 PM Valerian: Valerian puts it in the portable hole. 9:48:48 PM Canto: Guard 1: The Steward will show you once you're inside. 9:48:59 PM Canto: Guard 2 frowns. 9:49:33 PM Valerian: Thank you. 9:49:34 PM Wynn: While I'd enjoy instructing you on the values of Cuthbertines, I don't want to disrespect our host by being late. Good evening. 9:50:06 PM Valerian: ... sorry, Wynn, I really did think armor would be all right. It usually is, if it's not dirty and dented or anything like that. 9:50:11 PM Valerian: Valerian heads in, shaking his head. 9:50:23 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:50:47 PM Janis: ...anyone else worried about how it wasn't alright? 9:50:50 PM Valerian: Valerian starts looking for the Steward. 9:50:53 PM Nilani: Nilani strides along behind 9:51:01 PM Wynn: You think his response has changed my mind? Armor is acceptable. 9:51:27 PM Janis: I mean, ok, they don't want me bringing a bow into their Lady's throne room or whatever, I get that. 9:51:35 PM Valerian: It's... really more that this will prevent others from hearing you with an open mind. 9:52:50 PM Canto: You have generally noticed that armor is exceedingly rare here. You've seen a suit of light leather here and there, but. The city guards all seem to be Wizardy. 9:56:17 PM Valerian: I can probably work around it, but if it's not necessary to do so.... 9:57:38 PM Janis: ..........maybe you should consider changing out of the armor and into something. If it'll make everyone more comfortable. 9:59:11 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "I don't believe in hiding who I am. And, to be honest, it would make me feel less prepared should something go wrong. We are in an unknown place." 9:59:26 PM Valerian: We did bring your mithril. 9:59:39 PM Valerian: And you can carry the portable hole with your mace in it just in case. 10:00:50 PM Wynn: The mithril is still just as much armor as this is. Just shinier. If they are upset by this set, they'd be upset with that as well. 10:01:06 PM Wynn: Maybe they're just uncomfortable seeing a person dressed as their automatons. 10:02:00 PM Valerian: It would be less overtly challenging, that's all. 10:03:09 PM Canto: You pass through the doors and up a flight of stairs, where a well dressed, elderly human man is awaiting you. 10:03:45 PM Valerian: Hello. 10:04:04 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles, friendly-like. 10:04:55 PM Nilani: Nilani grins amiably at the chap. 10:04:56 PM Canto: He smiles. "Hello, hello. I am the Palace Steward, Emil. You are the Lady's special guests for the evening, I would imagine! Let me look at you... oh yes, very impressive! Planar travelers!" 10:06:16 PM Valerian: I understand the armor could prove to be problematic? It is the customary garb of her Holy Order. 10:07:44 PM Canto: He smiles slyly. "Oh, it'll cause a social ripple or two, certainly. Maybe even a scandal!" He grins with a tiny bit of earnestness. 10:08:03 PM Janis: You seem excited about that. 10:10:04 PM Wynn: Wynn bites back a comment. 10:10:29 PM Valerian: Nothing untoward, then? 10:11:44 PM Canto: Emil: Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. Ultimately, you are the Lady's guests, and planar travelers. Who knows what strange customs you might have? 10:12:27 PM Janis: Janis grins evilly, contemplating all the things she could do and then claim "part of customs" on it. 10:12:44 PM Canto: Roll SM everyone! 10:13:09 PM Janis: ((4)) 10:13:13 PM Wynn: (30! nat 20!) 10:14:05 PM Valerian: ((13. Hope Wynn saves the day.)) 10:14:16 PM Valerian: ... Janis, no. 10:14:26 PM Janis: Janis frowns 10:15:13 PM Valerian: Even if I did, Wynn is not going to let you lie about our social customs. 10:15:37 PM Janis: Janis crosses her arms and pouts "You guys are no fun, sometimes." 10:16:22 PM Wynn: We're not here to be pawns in your political maneuverings. 10:17:04 PM Valerian: ... I did bring extra clothes for everyone, just in case. 10:17:37 PM Valerian: You never know what colors cultures consider mourning, or reserved for royalty. 10:17:44 PM Canto: Emil: Who's a pawn? Do as you will, you are our guests and your comfort is paramount. 10:17:47 PM Valerian: I've heard of people who use black for funerals of all things. 10:18:09 PM Canto: Emil: White is traditionally a mourning color here. 10:18:33 PM Valerian: For us too. Well, me. 10:19:07 PM Wynn: I'd rather not keep our host waiting, if it's all the same. 10:19:30 PM Canto: Emil: Oh, you have some time yet. 10:20:44 PM Canto: Emil: Oh, I say, you aren't offended by the consumption of meat, are you? The planned meal is a glazed dire pheasant. 10:20:48 PM Valerian: ... nothing fancy, just pants and a shirt... 10:20:56 PM Valerian: Dire pheasant? How large do those get? 10:21:03 PM Valerian: No, meat is fine. 10:21:17 PM Canto: Emil: Quite large! About the size of a large boar. 10:21:36 PM Valerian: I'm surprised they don't call them hell-chickens. 10:21:54 PM Wynn: Sounds delicious. 10:22:02 PM Janis: Janis nods "mm-hmm" 10:22:14 PM Janis: Giant chicken. That sounds great. 10:22:45 PM Canto: Emil: So, if you wish, I can take you to a room to prepare, or I can take you directly to the dining room. The Lady will of course be fasionably late in any case. 10:23:10 PM Valerian: Naturally. 10:23:18 PM Janis: We have time. If Val has an outfit for you, Wynn, maybe it'd be nice to change. 10:24:51 PM Canto: He looks at you all expectantly! 10:25:05 PM Wynn: I'd rather not, if it's all the same. 10:25:31 PM Janis: Just for the record, I gave up my bow and my armor. 10:25:34 PM Janis: Just sayin'. 10:25:47 PM Valerian: ... I know. Here, you can carry the portable hole. 10:25:51 PM Valerian: Valerian hands it to Janis. 10:26:04 PM Janis: Janis takes it "Okay" 10:27:02 PM Canto: Emil: Very well then. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the dining room, where tea and wine are being served before dinner. 10:27:49 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 10:27:51 PM Valerian: Thank you. 10:27:54 PM Janis: Cool. 10:28:53 PM Canto: He takes you to a lavishly decorated dining room with about half a dozen fancy-pants noble types standing around. They all stop and stare at you as you enter! AT the four corners of the room are four more guards and four accompanying Shield Guardians. 10:29:29 PM Janis: ((Are there any tiny cakes or pastries?)) 10:30:01 PM Canto: There are tiny cakes and pastries and little finger sandwiches. Traditional tea snacks. 10:30:28 PM Janis: Janis licks her lips and runs right up to those, shoving several in her mouth at once 10:31:03 PM Valerian: Janis. Please. 10:31:09 PM Valerian: Just one at a time. 10:31:16 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and removes the layers of helmet and places her gauntlets inside, holding them in one hand so her other is open. 10:31:18 PM Valerian: Slowly. No one is going to take them away. 10:31:59 PM Canto: Most of the room's gazes are torn between Wynn and Janis, the savage child! 10:32:23 PM Nilani: Nilani behaves herself, at least, but that may be just because she's so timid. 10:32:44 PM Valerian: ... and put them on a plate first. 10:32:50 PM Janis: Janis stops...swallows, and eats one on it's own, with her pinky up. 10:33:01 PM Valerian: ... but do eat them with your fingers, they're meant for that. 10:33:15 PM Valerian: ... just watch how other people do it and copy them. 10:33:24 PM Valerian: Valerian goes to talk to the nobles for DAMAGE CONTROL. 10:34:13 PM Canto: Roll diplomacy, Val! 10:35:20 PM Valerian: ((41. Minus modifiers for my barbaric friends.)) 10:37:39 PM Canto: Val goes over, introduces himself, shakes some hands, makes some jokes, does a fairly innocent flirt or two, and smoothes things over pretty well! 10:38:34 PM Canto: Before long the rest of the nobles in the room go back to doing their own things, completely content with the fact that these strange planar travelers at least have a competent noble holding their leash! 10:39:30 PM Janis: Janis grabs a plate and does begin to behave herself. 10:40:11 PM Canto: Roll notice checks, everyone. 10:40:32 PM Wynn: (6.) 10:40:47 PM Janis: ((12, this is me being really distracted by delicious sandwiches)) 10:41:14 PM Nilani: ((25)) 10:41:32 PM Valerian: ((12. working.)) 10:49:12 PM Nilani: Nilani walks closer to Wynn and whispers something in her ear. "Don't be alarmed, but almost everyone in the room is bouncing a great number of spells off us. Mostly Divination." 10:49:49 PM Valerian: ... interesting and somewhat worrying. 10:49:52 PM Wynn: Mostly? 10:50:00 PM Janis: I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that. 10:51:59 PM Valerian: I'm certain we have no secrets to hide. 10:52:10 PM Janis: I'm not. 10:52:24 PM Janis: Janis has taken a plate of cakes back over to the group, btw 10:53:45 PM Nilani: Well, it's probably accepted here, as long as the spell is harmless or something. Try not to worry about it, but be aware. 10:54:58 PM Canto: Yep! So you guys manage to behave yourselves until the Steward announces the Lady Evermere's entrance. 10:55:28 PM Canto: The lady is a lovely elven woman, very graceful and actually pretty tall. 10:55:33 PM Janis: Janis still looks really concerned 10:56:28 PM Canto: The lady comes over to your group! 10:56:47 PM Valerian: My lady. 10:57:07 PM Valerian: Valerian bows, but only if others have done so in that context. 10:58:26 PM Canto: Indeed! She holds out her hand to Val first! 11:00:48 PM Valerian: Valerian takes it and kisses it, but only if others have done that too! 11:00:53 PM Valerian: Valerian is damned careful in other words. 11:01:05 PM Janis: Janis bows too, just to be polite 11:04:05 PM Canto: Roll a diplomacy check for general etiquette! 11:04:35 PM Valerian: ((36.)) 11:04:57 PM Nilani: 19 11:05:17 PM Canto: Okay, it's easy enough to pick up on the customs and stuff. It looks like just shaking her hand is the custom rather than kissing. 11:05:23 PM Janis: ((Well, I got a 10, just in case)) 11:05:39 PM Wynn: (23, in case) 11:05:47 PM Valerian: Valerian shakes her hand. 11:05:56 PM Canto: You guys are all fine! 11:06:44 PM Canto: Janis ust has to brush the some powdered sugar on her the back of her pants before she takes the lady's hand. "Welcome, thank you so much for accepting my invitation." 11:07:00 PM Valerian: Thank you for extending it. What a lovely place this is. 11:07:12 PM Janis: Janis does in deed do that before shaking. 11:08:33 PM Canto: She greets all of you, finally stopping at Wynn. "And you would be Miss Wynn. A pleasure. Why don't we see what we can do for you." 11:09:19 PM Valerian: Yes, there was some question on that issue. 11:09:19 PM Wynn: Indeed. Thank you. 11:09:27 PM Valerian: What exactly is a "Codex"? 11:10:39 PM Canto: She smiles, and gestures to the dining table, which is now set with placesettings. "Let's have a seat, shall we?" 11:11:15 PM Janis: Janis grabs the seat nearest her 11:12:03 PM Valerian: Valerian checks for name cards first. 11:12:30 PM Canto: There are name cards! 11:12:52 PM Wynn: Wynn finds her seat then 11:12:59 PM Canto: anis is sitting in Wynn's seat. 11:13:17 PM Janis: Janis notices this and readjusts her seating accordingly 11:13:19 PM Valerian: Valerian finds his seat, praying it's near the others! 11:13:36 PM Janis: Sorry. 11:13:43 PM Nilani: Nilani makes her way over to her seat. 11:14:30 PM Canto: Yeah, you're all seated together. It's Wynn, then Val, then Janis, then Nilani on one side of the table. Next to Nilani is EMil, the steward. 11:16:56 PM Valerian: Valerian tells them about Wynn's funny armor-wearing custom! 11:17:04 PM Valerian: Valerian is careful to tell the truth though. 11:17:41 PM Wynn: Wynn sets her head-bowl of gauntlets next to her chair so they are out of the way, but readily available. 11:18:06 PM Canto: Okay. gimme a diplomacy roll, Val. 11:18:51 PM Valerian: ((42. Yes, I rolled a 20.)) 11:20:20 PM Canto: Easy enough! They accept it. They don't actually seem to have paladins on this plane, but they do have Clerics, and you can pick up from earlier conversations that the Clerics are fairly rare and held in high esteem, so they're allowed certain eccentricities. Once you explain that Wynn is basically a cleric, they relax about the armor a bit. 11:21:13 PM Canto: So you smooth that out pretty easily. 11:22:10 PM Canto: The Lady smiles. "How interesting. So what kind of magic brought you to our plane? And how are you finding it?" 11:22:28 PM Janis: We came here on a voidship. 11:22:59 PM Valerian: Lovely thus far. 11:23:09 PM Wynn: With few exceptions, yes. 11:23:28 PM Canto: She frowns. "Yes. Poor Tibor, how awful." 11:23:42 PM Valerian: The, ah, assassination attempt was likely a stranger to this plane. We're fortunate nothing untoward happened. And yes, Tibor, indeed. 11:23:45 PM Canto: SM! 11:24:02 PM Wynn: (24) 11:24:13 PM Janis: ((9)) 11:24:35 PM Wynn: It seems some of your merchants may be using magic to increase the costs of their goods as well. 11:25:05 PM Canto: She blinks. "Oh?" 11:25:28 PM Valerian: One merchant, at least. 11:25:29 PM Janis: While we were coming in, I saw a shopkeeper and a man haggling over an object. 11:25:50 PM Janis: The shopkeeper waved his arm and suddenly the man was willing to pay double the price he offered before. 11:25:52 PM Valerian: Customary or criminal? 11:26:19 PM Canto: ((SM, Val)) 11:26:54 PM Valerian: ((27.)) 11:27:59 PM Canto: Lady: Oh, oh quite customary. Magic is a part of our every day life. As long as physical harm is not done, it is simply the shopkeep using his every resource to get the highest profit. 11:28:45 PM Janis: Dominating minds to sell your cheap crap is ok? 11:30:28 PM Canto: Lady: If the customer could not resist the spell, yes. It is considered rather underhanded by most, and quite gauche, but not against the law. 11:30:42 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 11:30:50 PM Valerian: And of course you can put up magical defenses against it. 11:30:55 PM Janis: Janis frowns but says nothing 11:30:56 PM Wynn: Mind control should never be legal. 11:32:01 PM Valerian: We are so terribly sorry about Tibor. He... didn't seem to suffer, at all, for what that's worth, and he knew he wasn't alone. 11:32:29 PM Wynn: I tried to heal him, but it was too late, unfortunately. 11:33:22 PM Canto: She smiles gently. "I understand. It was a shame. I should hope that the constables will find his killers before long." 11:34:16 PM Valerian: Indeed. 11:34:40 PM Canto: Lady: He was a longtime friend of mine. 11:35:02 PM Janis: Is that why you gave him the codex...whatever that is? 11:35:36 PM Canto: Lady: I did not give it to him. 11:36:06 PM Valerian: Please forgive us, but I don't believe we have such a thing where we're from. What is it? 11:38:32 PM Canto: Lady: Yes, the Codex. I am not sure where Tibor got a hold of it. But it is said that it comes from the Tower, somehow. 11:41:33 PM Valerian: And what is in these Towers? 11:42:20 PM Canto: Lady: Tibor would go away on these expeditions, looking for curiosities to sell. One day he came back with the Codex. All my research indicates that the Codex is one of several things -- one of them is that the Codex is a list of who is contained in what Towers. Every city here has one. 11:42:42 PM Canto: Lady: Our histories are conspiculously absent of what they are, and where they came from. 11:43:13 PM Valerian: What else might it be? 11:43:29 PM Canto: Lady: Some say that they're a key to the Towers. 11:44:36 PM Wynn: These towers are prisons, right? And you don't know who or what are held inside? 11:45:51 PM Valerian: I think perhaps we ought to go and see if it's a key, then. 11:47:12 PM Canto: Lady: We do not, no. It is fairly clear that all reference to the contents of the Tower were purged from our histories. 11:47:50 PM Wynn: That seems odd and dangerous. It's only a matter of time before someone becomes too curious for their own good. 11:48:12 PM Wynn: And it seems a convenient way of eliminating one's political rivals, though if they were living before captivity, they aren't likely to be now. 11:48:30 PM Canto: Lady: We cannot enter the tower. It has no doors, or openings. 11:49:03 PM Janis: ...so...what was your plan for bringing us here? 11:49:27 PM Janis: Do you wanna get it back, or use it, why invite us to dinner? 11:50:02 PM Canto: Lady: I'm assuming that you don't want it, Miss Wynn. 11:50:22 PM Wynn: Just Wynn, please. 11:51:05 PM Canto: EVeryone please roll notice. 11:51:22 PM Wynn: And that's a complicated statement. It doesn't belong to me and is of no use to me, but I also don't know that handing it over wouldn't be a mistake. 11:51:37 PM Wynn: (11) 11:51:44 PM Janis: ((17, my rolls are shit tonight)) 11:52:27 PM Valerian: ((3. Wynn's sexy in armor!)) 11:52:49 PM Valerian: We need to find out what it does, probably. 11:53:12 PM Wynn: (sorry nilani 17) 11:53:37 PM Nilani: it's workable. 11:56:12 PM Canto: So you guys are talking and are fairly engrossed in the conversation, so much so that you don't notice something is wrong until one of the guards is thrown directly into the roast glazed dire pheasant in the center of the table, breaking the table and apparently the guard in one blow. 11:56:42 PM Janis: Janis leaps to her feet and pulls out the portahole 11:56:45 PM Valerian: Good thing we brought armor. 11:56:55 PM Janis: Janis begins to remove her bow and arrows 11:57:08 PM Wynn: Wynn stands immediately and pulls her shield down. 11:57:27 PM Valerian: Valerian stands as well. 11:57:53 PM Nilani: Nilani whirls around to look in the direction the guard was hurled from. 11:57:53 PM Canto: One of the Shield Guardians seems to be sparking with blue green energy as it holds out a hand in Wynn's direction, letting loose a bolt of lightning that hits her, Val, and Lady Evermere. Roll reflex saves. 11:58:26 PM Janis: ((12)) 11:58:33 PM Wynn: (18) 11:58:37 PM Janis: ((The dice really hate me tonight)) 11:58:48 PM Canto: ((Sokay, it's Wynn and Val that need to roll.)) 11:58:59 PM Janis: ((Ah)) 11:59:05 PM Valerian: ((25.)) 11:59:38 PM Canto: Okay! You guys both take 13 pts of Electrical damage. Now we can all roll initiative. 11:59:55 PM Wynn: (9.) 11:59:57 PM Janis: ((19, finally something decent)) 12:00:15 AM Janis: ((Nilani, do you need me to roll for you?)) 12:00:22 AM Valerian: ((12.)) 12:00:51 AM Canto: Janis is first! It'll take you your first turn to get your gear out of the hole. 12:00:58 AM Nilani: 15 12:01:20 AM Canto: Round 1: Janis, Shield Guardian, Nilani, Val, Wynn 12:01:26 AM Canto: Janis 12:01:53 AM Janis: Janis abandons the bow, spends a free action to put on her bracelet and casts "Call Lightning" on the asshole 12:02:43 AM Canto: Okay, roll damage. 12:02:52 AM Canto: What's the DC? 12:03:04 AM Janis: ((18, I think)) 12:03:11 AM Janis: ((18 reflex)) 12:03:31 AM Canto: ((What's your Wis?)) 12:03:43 AM Janis: ((17)) 12:04:00 AM Canto: So it's 16. 12:04:07 AM Janis: ((Ah, sorry.)) 12:04:17 AM Janis: ((Messed up my math)) 12:05:07 AM Canto: Okay, it doesn't seem to do any damage as the Shied Guardian sidesteps it. 12:06:57 AM Canto: The guardian holds up an amulet that is in its hand. The shape of the amulet matches a symbol on its chest. The guardian crushes the amulet in its hand! I want you all to roll Will saves. 12:07:21 AM Wynn: (20) 12:07:28 AM Janis: ((18)) 12:08:16 AM Valerian: ((Perfect 20.)) 12:08:27 AM Valerian: ((When my luck runs out tonight it's gonna be real real bad.)) 12:08:54 AM Nilani: hoo boy. 12:09:42 AM Canto: It crushes the amulet in its hand. Suddenly, the same glowing symbol appears on Nilani's forehead, kind of glowing! 12:09:47 AM Canto: Nilani 12:11:36 AM Canto: Nilani 12:13:09 AM Nilani: Nilani casts Dispel Magic on the Shield Guardian 12:13:27 AM Canto: Okay, what are you trying to dispel? 12:15:01 AM Canto: Val 12:15:43 AM Valerian: Valerian tries to blast the thing, as he doesn't know it's probably immune! 12:15:54 AM Canto: Okay! Roll to hit! 12:16:05 AM Valerian: ((17 ranged touch!)) 12:16:14 AM Canto: That's definitely a hit. 12:16:28 AM Valerian: ((13 damage.)) 12:17:41 AM Canto: Okay! So Val holds up a hand and blasts the thing! The Eldritch energy plays over its mechanical form, and weirdly, it doesn't seem to do as much damage as it should. However, the mark on Nilani's forhead flares red, and she seems to also get damaged from the attack! 12:17:50 AM Canto: Wynn 12:18:24 AM Valerian: ... damn it. Sorry, Nilani! 12:18:33 AM Nilani: GAH! 12:18:43 AM Wynn: Wynn shouts "Evacuate the hall!" and draws her mace, running toward the guardian. 12:18:45 AM Canto: 6 damage, Nilani. 12:18:57 AM Canto: Okay! You can run up to it pretty easily. 12:20:26 AM Wynn: Wynn will go ahead and smack it though, and hopefully Val can heal Nilani. At the very least, I want its attention on me, so smacks away! 12:21:08 AM Wynn: (29 to hit 8 dmg) 12:21:21 AM Nilani: dispel 12:21:41 AM Canto: That's a hit, Wynn! Nilani, take 4 damage. The Dispel doesn't seem to do much, unfortunately. 12:23:06 AM Canto: You guys notice the Lady standing up, and composing herself. She's getting ready to cast a spell. 12:23:38 AM Canto: Round 2: Janis, Shield Guardian, Nilani, Val, Lady Evermere, Wynn 12:23:43 AM Canto: Janis 12:24:52 AM Janis: Janis uses her standard action to cast flame blade, forming a sword of pure fire in her hand, she then transforms into a wolf, clutching the blade in her teeth! 12:25:07 AM Janis: ((And...that's my turn...)) 12:25:16 AM Canto: Yeah, that's pretty neat, I like it. 12:26:11 AM Canto: The Shield Guardian punches Wynn with its pile-driver fists! Whats your AC? 12:26:26 AM Wynn: 21 12:27:04 AM Canto: It hits with both fists! The first shot does 13 damage. The second shot does 13 damage. Total of 26. 12:27:34 AM Canto: It makes a very large clanging sound as its metal fists hit your metal armor. 12:27:41 AM Canto: There are even neat sparks. 12:27:49 AM Canto: Nilani 12:28:19 AM Wynn: Wynn coughs and mumbles "Where are the guards now?" 12:28:57 AM Canto: Nilani 12:31:32 AM Nilani: Nilani braces herself for more unpleasantness, and casts Magic Missile! 12:32:14 AM Canto: K! Roll damage, as it auto hits. 12:33:03 AM Canto: Give me K:Arcana rolls, if you have the skill. 12:33:35 AM Nilani: ._. 12:33:58 AM Janis: ((Val, you got that?)) 12:34:17 AM Canto: ((Val does, I believe.)) 12:35:37 AM Valerian: ((10.)) 12:35:42 AM Valerian: ((Not a lot of it.)) 12:36:00 AM Canto: Nilani blasts it with magic missles. You take 8 damage, Nilani! 12:36:15 AM Canto: Your'e doing damage to it, but it seems to be split between the two of you. 12:37:02 AM Canto: Val 12:37:12 AM Valerian: Valerian um. 12:37:18 AM Canto: You notice the Lady Evermere is getting ready to cast a spell at the Shield Guardian. 12:37:46 AM Valerian: Valerian ah crumb, heals Nilani. 12:38:11 AM Canto: Okay! Roll for healing. 12:38:27 AM Valerian: ((15!)) 12:38:46 AM Canto: Nilani, get 15 back. At least healing isn't split between you and the SG. 12:41:02 AM Canto: The Lady EVermere points at the Shield Guardian! Hmm. Someone roll me a d20. :) 12:41:23 AM Janis: ((4)) 12:44:06 AM Canto: Oh thank god. Okay. She casts Disintegrate on the Guardian! The guardian does not seems very impressed and definitely doesn't get disintegrated. Nilani, you take 15 points of damage. 12:44:48 AM Canto: Wynn 12:45:07 AM Wynn: Wynn uses lay on hands on herself because another hit like that would ko her. 12:45:48 AM Canto: Okay! You do so. 12:45:58 AM Wynn: (standard action, so end turn) 12:48:11 AM Canto: Now, the other three shield guardians in the room seem to be not be working. Their attendent mages, though, can act. One of them shouts out "It's linked itself to the elf girl! Any damage you do to it will harm her!" 12:48:29 AM Canto: Lady Evermere looks a bit stricken at this! 12:48:39 AM Nilani: Nilani does a full-body cringe. It looks like she is trying very hard not to yell out in pain. 12:49:34 AM Wynn: So break the link! 12:49:45 AM Canto: One of the other guards is trying to get his Shield Guardian working. The third guard runs up to Wynn and casts Bulls STrength on her. +4 Str. 12:50:30 AM Canto: Round 3: Janis, SG, Nilani, Val, LAdy Evermere, Wynn, Guards 12:50:33 AM Canto: Janis 12:51:08 AM Janis: Janis runs up and attacks the SG with flame blade 12:51:21 AM Janis: ((19 vs touch AC)) 12:51:53 AM Canto: That hits! 12:52:19 AM Janis: ((11 points of damage)) 12:53:10 AM Canto: Janis lopes up and hits the SG with her firey sword! She hits it, blasting it with fire damage. Nilani spontaneously combusts for 5 fire damage. 12:54:22 AM Canto: The Shield Guardian reaches forward, attempting to grapple Wynn. Make a Strength roll. 12:54:40 AM Wynn: 19 12:54:52 AM Canto: Is that with the +4 figured in? 12:55:05 AM Wynn: (it's +4 to the base, right, so really a +2?) 12:55:16 AM Canto: YEah. 12:55:20 AM Wynn: (then yeah) 12:55:44 AM Canto: The thing puts its arms around Wynn, getting her in a headlock! 12:56:10 AM Canto: Nilani 12:57:26 AM Nilani: STAYCALMSTAYCALMSTAYCALM-AAAAAAAA 12:58:53 AM Nilani: Nilani attempts to put herself out! 12:59:30 AM Canto: Oh, you're not on fire, I just thought iwas funny to put it that way. What do you wanna do? 1:03:44 AM Canto: If you wanna run over to the hole, stick your hand in, and root around for something, I'll give you a Search Roll. 1:04:04 AM Nilani: Nilani sprints over to where the portable hole is, to try and get the wand of healing. 23 1:04:53 AM Canto: Okay. You can find the wand, you can also find a potion bottle. You can pull out whichever you prefer. 1:06:14 AM Nilani: Nilani grabs a potion and chugs it. 1:06:34 AM Canto: k, roll! 1:07:43 AM Canto: Okay, you get 8 pts back. 1:07:46 AM Canto: Val 1:08:52 AM Canto: Val 1:09:04 AM Valerian: Valerian heals Wynn. 1:09:22 AM Canto: Okay! Roll your healing. 1:09:29 AM Valerian: ((14!)) 1:09:59 AM Canto: Lady Evermere gestures at Nilani! Roll a d20, Nilani. Your fate is in your own hands! 1:10:25 AM Nilani: 5 1:11:10 AM Canto: The symbol on your forehead flickers, but does not disappear! 1:11:15 AM Canto: Wynn 1:11:36 AM Wynn: Wynn attempts to break out of the hold 1:11:53 AM Canto: Strength! 1:12:04 AM Wynn: (19 again) 1:12:31 AM Canto: Nope, you're still held. 1:12:37 AM Canto: It's pretty strong. 1:12:44 AM Canto: And I'm rolling pretty well. 1:12:53 AM Wynn: (eh, my purpose is still fulfilled. he's occupied with me and I'm not hurting Nilani. win win) 1:13:08 AM Canto: Okay, Nilani, give me 3 more d20 rolls. 1:14:00 AM Nilani: 13, 15 1:15:04 AM Canto: The three guards all cast spells at Nilani, trying to break teh magical bond between her and the SG. The first two don't manage, but with the last casting of Dispel Magic, the sigil flickers and disappears! You are disentangled. 1:15:35 AM Canto: Round 4: Janis, SG, Nilani, Val, Lady Evermere, Wynn 1:15:38 AM Canto: Janis 1:15:49 AM Janis: Janis slashy slashy! 1:16:19 AM Janis: ((Actually, wait, is it possible to get into flanking position with Wynn if she's grappled?)) 1:16:28 AM Canto: No. 1:16:33 AM Janis: ((Ok, then)) 1:16:45 AM Janis: ((21 vs touch)) 1:17:01 AM Janis: ((11 fire damage)) 1:17:15 AM Canto: Hit! And now you do full damage to the thing. 1:17:56 AM Canto: The SG is beginning to drag Wynn out of the room. 1:18:09 AM Canto: Nilani 1:18:40 AM Nilani: there's a door it's lumbering towards, can I Mage Hand it shut? 1:18:47 AM Janis: ((Do I get an attack of opportunity?)) 1:19:06 AM Canto: Yes, yes you do, Janis. 1:19:37 AM Janis: ((OMG, it's the same rolls!)) 1:19:48 AM Janis: ((21 vs touch, 11 damage)) 1:19:58 AM Canto: K, nice! 1:20:28 AM Canto: Mage Hand isn't really enough to slam it it shut. YOu could slowly shut it. 1:22:16 AM Nilani: Well then I'm going to Grease the floor under it. (the area will be centered on a point just far enough that Wynn isn't in it, if possible.) 1:22:33 AM Canto: Well, if your'e greasing it, you're getting Wynn and Janis. 1:22:49 AM Canto: Oh, wait, no, ust Wynn. 1:25:39 AM Nilani: wait. I'm going to Grease Wynn. Well, her armor/clothes. Not the floor under her, or her shoes, mind you. : P 1:25:56 AM Canto: Yes! Good thinking. 1:26:59 AM Canto: You cast grease, and this slippery coating covers her armor! She slips from the Shield Guardian's grasp as he fumbles his reflex save to keep hold of her. 1:27:07 AM Canto: Val 1:28:39 AM Valerian: Valerian heals Nilani. 1:28:51 AM Valerian: ((14 HP back!)) 1:29:26 AM Canto: Lady Evermere blasts the SG with some Scorching Rays, getting a couple good hits in now that Nilani is no longer linked to it. 1:29:31 AM Canto: Wynn 1:29:41 AM Wynn: (standing or no?) 1:29:55 AM Canto: Move action to stand up. 1:30:45 AM Wynn: Wynn stands and rages and smacks a sucker. 1:31:02 AM Canto: Really, I should have just had you get the +10 to escape the grapple on your turn, but him fumbling you is funnier, plus I was excited about Nilani being clever. 1:31:44 AM Wynn: (woo 29 hit 16 dmg) 1:33:42 AM Canto: Nice! You smash it good, and it's in rough shape, leaking oils and fluids, armor pieces loose and rattling. The guards then all blast it with a salvo of magic missles, and it drops! 1:33:47 AM Canto: End combat 1:33:56 AM Valerian: What the hell was that? 1:34:05 AM Janis: Janis keeps slashing it with fire sword just to be sure 1:34:52 AM Canto: The blue green sparks that ran over it during the whole combat fade out as Janis dismembers the robot. 1:35:23 AM Canto: Lady Evermere: I don't know. It's been happening more and more, automatons just going berserk. 1:35:46 AM Canto: She looks at Nilani. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize it had linked with you, if I had disintegrated you..." 1:35:49 AM Valerian: ... could that be what happened to the shopkeep? 1:35:59 AM Janis: Janis dispels her fire blade and shifts back into a human 1:36:32 AM Nilani: It's alright, I guess. You had no way of knowing. 1:36:52 AM Canto: Lady Evermere: No... the Clerics who spoke with him said that his assassins were humanoid. 1:37:28 AM Wynn: Wynn takes this opportunity to put her gauntlets and helmet back on. 1:37:56 AM Janis: Janis walks over and pulls her bow and arrows out of the hole 1:38:18 AM Janis: Next time, we don't listen to the guards. 1:38:38 AM Wynn: You did fine without your bow. 1:38:55 AM Canto: Lady Evermere: It almost certainly has something to do with the Tower. And likely the Codex, too. 1:39:40 AM Valerian: I wonder how we can get in there. 1:40:00 AM Canto: And there we will stop.